Pijamada de chicas
by Fikir
Summary: Después de todo no solamente son las heroínas de Nova Nizza, también son niñas de 12 años con ganas de divertirse y conversar de ciertos asuntos.


**Combo Niños es una caricatura de SIP Animation que fue distribuida por los canales Jetix y Disney XD, los personajes de esta caricatura y su universo son los que están presentes en este FanFic por lo que no hay que pensar por ningún motivo que yo los creé.**

-Que se diviertan, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo-

La madre de Azul cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hija dejándola con su amiga Pilar debido a que estaban haciendo una pijamada.

-Tu madre es muy amable-

-Sí, espera le pongo seguro a la puerta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mis hermanos tienen la mala costumbre de entrar sin tocar-

-Okay-

Pilar y azul eran las dos chicas del cuarteto de combo niños, por lo tanto eran heroínas de la ciudad de Nova Nizza pero también son niñas de doce años que desean divertirse por lo que aprovechando que Diadoro y Gomez estarían una semana en la cárcel planearon que la pelinegra pasara una noche en la casa de la rubia ya que sospechaban que la ciudad no estaría en peligro y podrían disfrutar.

-Bien Pilar, debajo de mi cama tengo unos cinco juegos de mesa- decía Azul mientras se acercaba a su cama para sacar lo mencionado.

-Dime por favor que no jugaremos ajedrez o damas chinas-

-Entonces te diré que tengo tres juegos de mesa-

-Y tampoco ese donde tengo que comprar tierra y luego casas y hoteles y tengo que pagar, me da dolor de cabeza ver tanto dinero y tener que calcular todo además de que es traumante quedarse en quiebra-

-Dos juegos serán- Azul resignada solo sacó dos juegos de mesa y los dejó en el suelo en medio de ella y su amiga para que eligieran el primero.

-¡Uh! ¡Piratas!- mencionó la invitada señalando una de las cajas – ¡Por favor juguemos este! ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si!-

-Bien- la chica tomó la caja.

-Este atajo me lleva hasta la casilla 48 que me deja sacar una carta- Pilar sacó una carta dorada -¡Bien! Los delfines me trasladan a la isla de la casilla 53- la chica mueve su pieza verde hasta el numero indicado –Tu turno- le extiende los dados negros de puntos blancos a Azul.

-Espero tener más suerte esta vez- la niña toma los dados y los lanza avanzando once casillas cayendo en la 32 para sacar carta –Oye, creo que puedo recuperarme- menciona animada tomando una carta dorada y la lee en voz alta- Los monos te lanzan cocos, retrocedes cuatro casillas… Hablé demasiado pronto- hizo retroceder su pieza azul frunciendo el ceño terminando en la casilla de un calamar que la llevaba hasta el número 20 –Esta no es mi partida, tontos monos-

-Me toca- su acompañante tomó los dados y los estaba agitando convocando mentalmente a la buena suerte con su lengua saliendo de sus labios cuando se fijó en la cara de tristeza de su amiga –Oye Azul, es solo un juego no te pongas así- dijo bajando la mano.

-Lo sé, no es eso, solo me acordé de algo- mencionó en tono triste la chica.

-¿De cuándo los monos nos atacaron?- preguntó Pilar recordando la vez que aquel divino transformó a todas las personas de Nova Nizza en monos exceptuándolos a ellos porque se pusieron goma de mascar en los oídos.

-Sí, de eso y tu fantástica idea de la goma de mascar- le brindó a su amiga una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué te pones triste?-

-Es porque siempre que recuerdo algo pongo esa cara, no te preocupes- la de ojos verdes sospechó que eso era mentira pero lo dejo ahí y lanzó los dados.

-¡Nooo! Saque 3 y mi carta maldita dice que si casaba un tres en mis próximos seis turnos seria secuestrada por las aves gigantes que me llevarán a su nido en la montaña- la chica mueve su pieza hasta el dibujo de una montaña que estaba en el borde del tablero y se siguió lamentando -¡Estúpidas aves! ¡No deberían llevarse a las personas solo porque una maldición lo dice! ¡Son unas cerebro de pájaro!-

-Tranquila Pilar- la de ojos azules estiró un poco el brazo detrás de si alcanzando el reglamento del juego –Aquí dice que puedes esperar cuatro turnos en los que te saltarán y después empezarás en el inicio o puedes lanzar en todos tus turnos hasta sacar un 8 y empezar desde la casilla 80- Explicó queriendo consolar con sus palabras a la otra niña.

-Prefiero lanzar mis dados hasta tener ese número-

-Okay, ahora es mi turno-

Los turnos pasaban y Azul avanzaba cierta cantidad y después retrocedía la mitad mientras Pilar lanzaba los dados en su turno obteniendo desde cantidades altas hasta la mínima pero no el número que necesitaba por lo que a pesar de todo la rubia ya estaba cerca del numero 100 donde estaba el tesoro escondido.

-Okay, una vez más- Pilar lanzó los dados obteniendo un 12 -¡Ahora no! ¡Cuando sea necesario!- le dio los dados a su compañera.

-Bien… Un siete, eso me lleva hasta el 81- cedió los dados.

-¡Yo sé que puedo!... Un siete igual que tú ¡Estuve cerca!-

-Un 8-

-¡No! ¿Por qué ocho? ¿Por qué prefieres a Azul y no a mi?- suspiró y murmuró en voz baja sus demás pensamientos -¿Es por lo mismo que todos la prefieren? Serio, Paco, Grinto, Cabeza…- Azul veía como Pilar murmuraba eso pero no entendía.

-Tranquila, los números no nos eligen, es solo una combinación de factores de la física y el azar lo que provoca nuestro resultado- lanzó nuevamente.

-Pues la física y el azar me odian por no comprenderlos- habló cruzándose los brazos haciéndose la ofendida causándole una pequeña risa a la contraria.

-¿Cómo podrían odiarte? Eres genial- miró su resultado y movió su pieza –La 89 que… es una trampa, según las reglas unos caníbales me secuestran y soy llevada a un pozo- dejó su pieza en el dibujo de un pozo al lado de la casilla.

-Ay Azul, esta vez tienes suerte, en tu poder esta la carta bendita del buen samaritano, el que te saca de cualquier trampa en la que caigas- apuntó a la carta mencionada que estaba en el suelo al lado de la pierna de su amiga.

Sus ojos azules se mantuvieron unos segundos en la carta antes de tomarla y fijar su vista en la imagen, Pilar aburrida observaba como su compañera únicamente sostenía la carta frente a su cara por lo que se acostó un rato manteniéndose en esa posición moviendo solamente la cabeza explorando todos los rincones de la habitación. Pero fue cuando ya se había memorizado todas las grietas de la puerta de madera que abrió la boca.

-Azul ¿Qué tanto piensas? Usa la carta y avanza-

-Creo que no la usaré ahora- dejo la carta donde estaba antes ante la mirada de confusión de Pilar –Debo guardarla para otro momento, después de todo solo debo obtener un tres para salir del pozo-

-¡Pero azul!- La chica se levantó de un salto que asustó a la otra -¡Yo estoy en el nido de los pajarracos y estoy lanzando dados como loca y tú en un pozo! ¡No avanzaremos nunca!- Se agarró unos mechones de cabello -¡Estaremos atrapadas aquí hasta completar este juego y cuando salgamos Paco y Serio nos van a presentar a sus hijos!-

-Es tu turno- Le pasó los dados ignorando todo lo dicho por ella.

Unos veintisiete lanzamientos con comentarios de que en cualquier momento una podría esperar cierta cantidad de turnos e irse al inicio y la otra usar aquel comodín que la sacaría del lugar donde estaba fue lo que pasó hasta que la Pelinegra puso toda la energía posible en agitar los dados con desesperación terminando por lanzarlos fuertemente contra el tablero dando finalmente como resultado de la suma

-¡Ocho! ¡Por fin! ¡Soy libre! ¡Tomen esa emplumados!- Gritó tan fuerte que Azul estaba lista para que alguien de su familia irrumpiera en la pijamada -¡Sí! ¡Estoy de regreso tesoro voy por ti!-

-Usaré ahora al samaritano- comentó rendida la rubia.

-Al fin, no sé por qué razón no lo usaste desde que caíste ahí-

-Solo… quería salvarme-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te salven?-

-No es eso, bueno, sí, pero, se agradece la intención pero ser salvada muchas veces me hace sentir como una inútil princesa que debe ser rescatada porque no es independiente-

-¿Lo dices por Serio?- el tono usado para hacer la pregunta tenía un toque de tristeza, con aquellas palabras Azul levantó rápidamente la vista para dejarla sobre su amiga abriendo un silencio incomodo entre ambas.

-¿Es tu turno o mi turno de lanzar?- Preguntó después sonriente la de ojos verdes queriendo salir de esa situación.

-Pues… no sé ¿piedra, papel o tijera?-

-Hecho-

Azul conociendo como era su amiga cerró el puño levantando únicamente los dedos índice y meñique diciendo que era un chaleco antibalas a la vez que la contraria sonriente y emocionada gritaba la palabra pistola. Así Azul lanzó los dados.

-99 … vuelvo al principio por la serpiente marina que me engulló- lentamente deslizó su ficha por todo el cuerpo bien diseñado de aquel ser mitológico hasta volver a la isla con un cartel de "Inicio".

-Yo, Azul, oye… ¿Estás bien?-

-Solo lanza Pilar-

-Okay… 87-

-10-

-92-

-21-

-94-

-28 y cruzo el puente hasta la 40-

-Llegué-

El silencio entre las dos se hizo presente.

-¿Cuál otro juego tienes?- Nuevamente Pilar hacia una pregunta con una sonrisa para salir del silencio.

-Ya lo viste, el de Egipto- Comenzó a empacar aquel juego de piratas- Vaya que soy inútil ¿Cierto?-

-¡Qué dices! ¡Solo fue mala suerte en un juego de mesa! No eres inútil- Expresó rápidamente la de cabello largo queriendo consolar a su amiga.

-¿Bromeas? Comparada con ustedes solo soy la damisela en apuros-

-No todo el tiempo y de todas formas ¿Qué tiene de malo que se preocupen por ti?-

-Es fastidioso- terminó de empacar y puso la otra caja entre ellas para sacar el siguiente juego.

-A mi me gustaría que me rescataran de vez en cuando- Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella –Siempre Serio o Paco quieren rescatarte, les hace sentir como caballeros por lo que están al pendiente tuyo, a mi me olvidan porque saben que soy fuerte y puedo liberarme sola pero, no estaría mal que me fueran a ayudar alguna vez-

-A mi me gustaría que me dejarán en paz, para que yo pueda hacer el intento de luchar por mi vida sin alguien externo-

Una risita alegré subía de volumen con el pasar de los segundos.

-Pilar ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que se le contagió al escuchar a su compañera.

-Parece que queremos cambiar de cuerpo, debemos llamar a Cambiador-

La de pelo corto solamente la miró unos segundos y después comenzó a reír.

-Sí, no sería mala idea, ahora, juguemos- Tomó una ficha azul y una verde y las puso en el inicio –Piedra, papel o tijera-

 **Fin**

 **...**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Se puede leer mi fic "el azul Pilar y el verde Azul" como una continuación de este One-shot.**


End file.
